This is a continuing subproject to build an infrastructure for supporting our development of new technology and to enable us to unify our efforts so that all appropriate tools we build can be brought to bear on every client's problem. During the previous year, our research assistants Jason Preibe and Kim Jones developed object-oriented software facilities for capturing a user's input and for displaying results. During the past summer and fall terms Kim focused her attention on our library for controlling manipulator devices which we use for six-axis input and for displaying force feedback to the user. Her work is described below under the GROPE subproject. Unfortunately, Kim left our department at the end of the fall term and Jason Preibe did not return for the fall term as expected. Consequently we have recruited two new students for this subproject, Jayant Kolhe and Sumedh Barde. They have returned to the development of C++ objects for representing molecular structures and have built a simple system for manipulating a protein structures by rotating the chemical bonds. Currently they are beginning work on new implementation of our DOCKER system using the object-oriented libraries we have been developing.